watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Racist Mario
Racist Mario was the fourth installment in the channel's React series. It had the girls watching and reacting to Racist Mario, an animated parody based off the Super Mario Bros. franchise, along with having characters from other franchises. This video was uploaded on May 18th, 2015 and was the 293rd video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Sydney, Andrea, Mackenzie, Molly, Alexa, and Mary participating in the video. It was also Mary's first video on the channel. Video Synopsis The video begins with Mackenzie not looking forward to the what's ahead, but is optimistic. They begin the video, Mackenzie being happy at what the video is about, but is confused as to why Sonic is in the video. Mario comes up behind Knuckles and begins ramming him, Knuckles then speaking, Andrea being confused by his voice. Mariya says she doesn't remember who Knuckles is, as Mario decapitates Knuckles and throws his head. Sonic looks over at Knuckles's decapitated head in concern, Luigi saying that Mario takes racing too seriously, a beaten up Peach saying he takes everything too seriously, Sydney and Mackenzie being shocked at Peach's appearance, though Mackenzie laughs at it in the end. Anakin Skywalker then appears, exciting Sydney, as Mario destroys his ship and kills Anakin. Molly looks on in distraught, as Mary is shocked at what happened. Palpatine then appears, Molly concerned at what he's going to do to Anakin, Andrea asking if he's going to pee on Anakin. Mario then begins talking psychotically about Nintendo, Mackenzie being concerned by his rambling. The characters then drive past a bunch of item boxes before Mario grabs one, Sydney questioning how none of the others got one of them. Mario then smashes the box onto Yoshi's head, shocking Mary and saddening Mariya. Yoshi then excretes eggs, Alexa noting it while Sydney wonders why the eggs appeared. Mario then pulls a banana and aim straight for Donkey Kong. Andrea comments on Donkey Kong's buttocks, while Molly has a bad feeling about what's going to happen. Mario then shoves the banana up Donkey Kong's butt, making Mackenzie and Sydney cringe in disgust, as Mariya is rendered speechless. Luigi then panics as Mario turns into Bullet Bill and makes a comment that makes Molly laugh. Mario then rushes past and kills Sackboy, Sydney commenting that the video is terrifying while Mariya says that someone needs to put an end to the violence. Mario then grabs Sonic by the neck and grinds his face on a speed boost and lets go, sending Sonic rolling, Mackenzie watching in horror. Ash Ketchum then appears and catches Sonic, before stripping down and rubbing his nipples, terrifying Mackenzie. Andrea jokes that the scene reminded her of every friend she's ever had, while Mary is simply grossed out by it. Mario then begins to throw fireballs at Luigi, who dodges the fireballs, Mariya asking what kind of drugs Mario is on. Luigi suddenly gets impaled in the head by Kratos's sword, which Molly is happy about. Mario then throws Crash Bandicoot's head at Kratos, who simply chomps the head into bits, as Mario then summons a gun and shoots Kratos. Molly comments that Kratos is going to whoop Mario's ass, while Sydney comments on the language in the video and that children love Mario. Mario then drives up to Toad, Sydney not pleased, as Mario rips Toad's head off and eats it. Mario then grows big and attacks Kratos, who uses his swords to scale Mario and attack his face. The screen then goes black before showing Mario's decapitated head on a spear next to Pacman's corpse, the video ending with Kratos driving with a naked Peach and Daisy. The girls then give their thoughts on the video in the outtro, Sydney saying that her brain hurts from it and that her ears should be bleeding, while Mariya has no words for the video. Andrea says that she likes the amount of blood, gore, and violence in the video. Mackenzie comments that the only thing that couldn't be ruined from her childhood was Bananas in Pajamas, but comments that the video ruined that for her now. Molly comments on Kratos and seemingly fawns over Kratos. Alexa makes a strange comment about the video being similar to The Simpsons porn and that people should watch the video at least once, while Mary doesn't give her opinion on the video, though she does comment on Sackboy's name. Trivia *This video is currently the most viewed video on the channel, having been viewed over 2 million times. *Racist Mario marked the first time that two guests appear in the video. External Links Category:React Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:Alexa Category:Mary Category:2015